


??????????????????????????????

by destielandfandom



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other, own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielandfandom/pseuds/destielandfandom
Summary: just a book i am seeing if people like about a girl who meets an interestin friend in the libary of her school. is she human we dont know. follow cassie through the last year of secondary school and mabey she will have to try and save her newest friend
Relationships: n/a





	??????????????????????????????

**Author's Note:**

> hey people this book is a work in progress so please be kind i want to publish this someday so DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT CREDIT.  
> Also i would like ideas as to what to call this so please leave me comments and enjoy this weird book can be called

It was the last year of school and most of the year elevens hang around either the atrium or the library. Cassies group hung around the atrium and made her feel welcome whenever she was upset. Recently she had gotten together with the clown of the group. She had strong feelings for him but as they got further into their relationship they fell further apart. After 2 months of being together Cassie and her boyfriend broke up. As soon as they broke up he started to spread all sorts of rumours like she had been cheating on him, she had been abusing him and that she had been using him. Cassie was pushed out of the group, she ended up staying in the library during breaks. She wasn’t to happy about it as it meant she had no friends and all she had was her imagination and books.  
Cassie tended to pretend that she was in a world called supernatural and most of the time she would be writing a fanfiction about her and her favourite character Dean Winchester. Cassie started to enjoy being alone, it meant that she could think and revise for her GCSES and not have to worry.  
The library was a safe haven for those students who had anxieties, were kicked out of groups or just didn’t want to have anything to do with the rest of the school.  
After about a month Cassie began to notice a certain girl with strawberry blonde hair. She was a petite girl and she had her face in a book. From where Cassie is stood she saw she was reading supernatural, she was one book ahead of her. Cassie decided to approach the girl hoping to have a conversation with her and talk all about supernatural.  
“Hey I’m Cassie, I can see you’re a book ahead of me is it good” The girl looked up from her book smiled at her, she then returned back to her book.

Thats all for now i will post any other bits on here I hope yall enjoy this.  
love yall  
destielandfandom  
XXXXXX


End file.
